Pressespiegel
Aktuelles *'Mcp - VroniPlag Wiki:' Eine kritische Auseinandersetzung mit der Dissertation von Dr. Matthias Pröfrock: Energieversorgungssicherheit im Recht der Europäischen Union/ Europäischen Gemeinschaften Nach einem anonymen Hinweis deckt die Netzgemeinde auf, dass der zukünftige baden-württembergische CDU-Landtagsabgeordneter Matthias Pröfrock seine Doktorarbeit plagiierte. In der Dissertation wurden über Nacht bis zu 57 Seiten mit Plagiaten identifiziert, dies entspricht mehr als einem Viertel (knapp 26%) der Doktorarbeit. (Siehe auch die Pressemeldungen vom 3. und 4. April) *'VroniPlag Wiki': Eine kritische Auseinandersetzung mit der Dissertation von Dr. Veronica Saß: Regulierung im Mobilfunk Nach dem Vorbild von GuttenPlag wird die Doktorarbeit von der Stoiber-Tochter Veronica Saß untersucht (den Pressespiegel zur Saß-Affäre finden Sie hier und die Pressemeldungen zum VroniPlag Wiki hier). *'GuttenPlag' ruft zur kollaborativen Qualitätssicherung auf *'TU Dortmund:' Forschung zum "GuttenPlag-Wiki" Max Ruppert und Julius Reimer haben die Diskussion um die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wissenschaftlich genutzt und veröffentlichen nun ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse zum "GuttenPlag-Wiki" in einem Fachmagazin.'' Kommentar PlagDoc: Anders als die Vorabmeldung suggeriert, kam die Anregung für eine Umfrage von mir. Unsere Argumente, die ich im Gespräch mit Max Ruppert äußerte, haben es wohl leider nicht mehr in den Artikel geschafft. Trotzdem ganz interessant.'' *'3sat.online: 'Thema: "Online-Crowd": Zusammen sind wir klüger Sendung am 10.04.2011 um 16:30 *'SWR-Fernsehen': Besser lesen (Sendetermin: Donnerstag, 21. April 2011 23:25 Uhr) Thema u.a. ist die zu Guttenberg-Biographie im Zusammenhang mit der Plagiatsaffäre (Quelle: Presseportal zum Programm des SWR) *'Deutsche Blogosphäre: ' #GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg (Deutsche Blogosphäre - verschiedene Blogger) Ein e-Book über GuttenPlag und die Plagiatsaffäre im Web Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns getwittert und auf Facebook gelistet. Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor(in) oder Autor(inn)en, eventuell nähere Angaben zum Anlass oder der Art des Artikels) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel ---- 4. April 2011 *'Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit:' Deutscher Plagiatsskandal: Wann äußert sich Schavan? (Blog von Stefan Weber) "Wenn man sich die Arbeitsmethoden von Guttenberg, Saß und Pröfrock ansieht, dann entdeckt man hier keinen gemeinsamen Ghostwriter, sondern eine allen gemeinsame Unkultur, eben eine Textkultur ohne oder mit nur ganz wenig Hirn. Die in den Wikis penibel dokumentierten Vergleiche sind einmalige Lehreinheiten in Sachen Wissenschaftsblendwerk. Es ist kein Problem der Juristen. Es ist auch kein Problem der CDU. Es ist ein Problem der Hochschulen und der akademischen Kultur insgesamt, und dort, wo man im Moment genau hinsieht, entdeckt man eben einen Fall nach dem anderen. Wie viele Arbeiten dieser Art werden die Wikis noch enthüllen?" ---- 3. April 2011 *'Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit:' Copy-Paste-Affäre: Dritte rechtswissenschaftliche Dissertation im Visier (Blog von Stefan Weber) "Nach den bereits verifizierten Plagiatsfällen Guttenberg und Saß gibt es nun einen dritten Verdachtsfall in Deutschland: Wieder Rechtswissenschaften, wieder Zeitraum nach 2005, wieder eine Universität in der südlichen Hälfte Deutschlands, wieder ein CDU-Politiker als Verfasser, und wieder macht man sich im Wiki kollektiv auf die Plagiatssuche." (...) "Nun werden – nach meinen vorwiegend auf mein Herkunftsland Österreich bezogenen Einzelfunden und meiner empirischen Studie aus 2007 – in Deutschland Beweise öffentlich im Netz dokumentiert. Dem ist im Moment wenig hinzuzufügen, außer: Netzgemeinde, weiter so! Und: Betroffene Institutionen, Professoren und Promovierte: Schämt Euch!" *'Die Presse.com:' Dissertation Hahns: 12 Seiten auffällig"Außerdem steht Hahns Arbeit seit mehreren Wochen in vollem Umfang im Internet, aufzurufen unter anderem über die Wiki-Plattform „PlagiPedi“ (http://de.plagipedi.wikia.com)." *'Nürnberger Zeitung' (Blog):'' Der Jurist und sein Hang zum Plagiat'' VroniPlag liefert den dritten Plagiatsfall nach zu Guttenberg und Saß. *'WDR': west.art Talk - Was ist uns die Wahrheit wert? (Vorankündigung einer Talkshow am 03.04.2011, 11.00 Uhr) "Was ist uns die Wahrheit wert - "Wie steht es um die Wahrhaftigkeit in den Medien und in der Politik, in der Werbung und in der schönen neuen Warenwelt? Im Hinblick auf die Politik offenbar nicht allzu gut, wenn wir an die Plagiatsaffäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg oder Rainer Brüderles widersprüchliche Aussagen zum Atommoratorium denken." ---- 2. April 2011 *'Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit: 'In bester Gesellschaft ''(Blog von Stefan Weber) "Das Buch “Das Google-Copy-Paste-Syndrom” Ihres werten Plagiatsgutachters findet sich im Amazon-Partnerprogramm von “Telepolis” in bester Gesellschaft – gleich neben postmodernen Gesamtkunstwerken wie “Verfassung und Verfassungsvertrag” oder “Regulierung im Mobilfunk”. Das freut mich! Nur: Was bitte hat denn die Dissertation des CDU-Abgeordneten Günter Krings hier zu suchen? Ääääh… hab ich was versäumt? Oder sind es nach Menschen wie mir und Netzkollektiven wie GuttenPlag oder VroniPlag nun schon die Algorithmen selbst, die…? Kann nicht sein." *'Frankfurter Neue Presse: Das neue Stadtparlament: Adel und Doktoren bevorzugt'' "Karl-Theodor von und zu Guttenberg wusste schon, warum er an seinem Doktortitel hing: Bei dem Urnengang am Sonntag hat der Wähler der Stadtverordnetenversammlung Kandidaten von Adel und solche mit Doktortitel bevorzugt." *'inFranken': Django Asül über das Guttenberg-Moratorium (Corina Erk) "Und freilich darf auch die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs nicht fehlen, der sich neben seinem Doktor- wohl auch den Adelstitel auf der Internetseite "Lug-und-Trug.de" erschlichen hätte und sich momentan in einem Moratoriumszustand befinde." *'rbb:' Im Palais Sendung im Palais am heutigen Tag 22:15 Uhr (mit Dieter Moor) ""Blaues Blut" macht Schlagzeilen. Wer zum Adel gehört, braucht sich um Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu sorgen. Der standesbewusste Ex-Minister und Freiherr zu Guttenberg beflügelte mit seinem adeligen Hintergrund erst die Fantasien der deutschen Bürger, bis dann sein Betrug die Nation mit der Diskussion über Schein und Sein aristokratischer Tugenden beschäftigte." *'Sächsische Zeitung:' Kolumne: Doktorente (Thomas Bärsch) "Nichts aber ist peinlicher, als sich und dem Publikum eingestehen zu müssen, dass die am 2. April als Aprilscherz enttarnte Meldung vom 1. April gar nicht falsch war. Vor allem unerfahrene Redakteure entscheiden sich gern für die Wettervorhersage, weil die garantiert nie stimmt. ... Viel mutiger ist es, Nachrichten wie „Uni Bayreuth verleiht Ehrendoktorwürde an Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg“ zum Aprilscherz zu küren. Allerdings ist es auch verdammt riskant." *'Stern:' Nachruf auf die Glaubwürdigkeit (Sophie Albers) " Der Schaden, den Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg mit dem Skandal um seine Doktorarbeit der Glaubwürdigkeit zugefügt hat, ist gar nicht hoch genug einzuschätzen. Die Nachbeben sind noch immer zu spüren.Da kommt einer, der Ehrlichkeit verspricht, der tatsächlich zu tun scheint, was er sagt, den die Bürger dankbar würdig befinden, ihm zu glauben. Und dann das: nicht nur Betrug, sondern auch noch die Eitelkeit, für diesen nicht einzustehen. Die Enttäuschung darüber sitzt beim Bürger knochentief." *'WDR:' Mitternachtsspitzen "......wie für das bundesdeutsche Inland, das derzeit nur von einer Schlagzeile dominiert wird: Karl-Theodor Freiherr Xerox zu Guttenberg, Angela Merkels schöngeistiger Plagiatenor mit der schneidigen Stimme und dem nicht ganz so akkuraten Erinnerungsvermögen, hat endlich gemerkt, dass er abgeschrieben ist. Weil er abgeschrieben hat." *'Zeit online:' Politische Kultur Es zählt Profil statt Prominenz (Jan Schulz-Ojala) "Zweifellos war dieser März 2011 politisch so kontrastreich wie selten. Der Rücktritt des der Lüge und des Betrugs überführten, sich als Popstar gerierenden Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg markierte seinen Beginn – womit die Republik kurz vorm kollektiven Kirresein wieder zu unveräußerlichen Selbstreinigungskräften der Demokratie zurückfand." ---- 1. April 2011 *'Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit:' Neuer Begriff macht die Runde: "Gutteln" (Blog von Stefan Weber) "Der Begriff “gutteln” macht die Runde. “Ich hab’s geguttelt” heißt so viel wie: Ich hab’s mir aus irgendwelchen, nicht angegebenen Quellen zusammengeschustert. Es ist eben mehr als bloß googeln oder copypasten. So gesehen, war der Begriff des Guttelns längst überfällig." (...) "Etymologisch wäre das nicht uninteressant: “Gutteln” stammt also ursprünglich von “in die Gosse kippen” (gemeint ist ein Eintrag im "Wörterbuch der deutschen Sprache" von 1838, GuttenPlag). Nun braucht es nur noch einen griffigen Term für Plag-Wikis. Hat jemand Vorschläge?" *'kanal 8: 'Die Frage, ob Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg mit seiner Doktorarbeit die Universität Bayreuth bewusst getäuscht hat, will die Hochschule Mitte April beantworten. "Das hat Universitätsprecher Frank Schmälzle heute auf Anfrage unseres Senders bestätigt. Die Prüfungskommission sei mit ihrer Arbeit schon sehr weit und könne den Termin einhalten. Der Abschlussbericht befasse sich nicht nur mit dem wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhalten zu Guttenbergs, sondern auch mit der Frage, welche Konsequenzen aus der Affäre für die Arbeit an der Uni Bayreuth zu ziehen seien. Der Bericht der Prüfungskommission wird wohl auch von der Staatsanwaltschaft Hof mit Aufmerksamkeit verfolgt werden. Bekanntlich sind dort mehr als 100 Strafanzeigen gegen den ehemaligen Bundesminister eingegangen." *'Kleine Zeitung Steiermark at:' Guttenberg "Hat nicht nur sich selbst geschadet" "Der deutsche Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ist nach der "Disstertations-Affäre" zurückgetreten. Ingo Hasewend, Außenpolitik-Ressortleiter der Kleinen Zeitung, analysiert: "Guttenberg hat nicht nur sich selbst in den Abgrund gerissen" *'Main Netz:' Dr. Veronica Pfusch-Saß? Plagiats-Jäger zerpflücken Doktorarbeit von Stoibers Tochter (Torsten Maier mit Verweis auf mehrere Quellen) "Spiegel-Online-Kollegen lassen einen ungenannten Jura-Professor, der die Arbeit gelesen haben soll, sagen: "Für eine wissenschaftliche Karriere habe die Dissertation 'nicht gereicht'. Verbesserungsvorschläge und Anmerkungen habe die Doktorandin Saß ausgeschlagen als klar war, dass es zum Titel reicht." Möglicherweise wird es letzten Endes doch nicht reichen. Schon bei zu Guttenbergs Dissertation erwiesen sich die Plagiats-Jäger von GuttenPlag-Wiki" als äußerst treffsicher." *'Stern.de:' Hat auch Edmund Stoibers Tochter abgeschrieben? (Niels Kruse) "Nach dem Vorbild von "GuttenPlag Wiki" ist am Montag eine Seite online gegangen, die die Doktorarbeit auf verdächtige Stellen hin untersucht" *'Wie-Wie.de:' Was ist ein Plagiat? "Das Wort Plagiat war in letzter Zeit in aller Munde als herauskam, dass sich der mittlerweile Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg für seine Dissertation fremden Gedankenguts bediente ohne ausdrücklich darauf hinzuweisen. Somit geht daraus hervor, dass es sich bei einem Plagiat um geistigen Diebstahl handelt." ---- 31. März 201'1' *'art in berlin: 'KUR-Journal: Editorial (Andrea F.G. Raschèr) "Für die Copy/Paste-Generation wird das Plagiat immer mehr zu einem diffusen Etwas. Im Windschatten von Gratiskultur und Gratiskonsum verkommt die Autorenschaft immer mehr zu einem Schlaraffenland der Formulierungen, deren man sich ungehemmt bedienen kann." *'Deutschlandradio Kultur:' Sendung vom 31.03.2011 11:30 - Jurist Volker Rieble: Vorgehen von Professoren gegen Plagiate wirkt halbherzig "Wer aus der Diskussion um Plagiate an Universitäten heraus will, der darf nicht vergessen, die oberen Stufen zu fegen. Das schreibt der Jurist Volker Rieble in der "Süddeutschen Zeitung". Er betont, bei Plagiaten auf Professorenebene gebe es oft keine ernsthaften Sanktionen. Der Persönlichkeitsschutz der Professoren sorge für Anonymität. Das führe dazu, dass das Vorgehen vieler Hochschullehrer gegen Plagiate halbherzig wirke - vor allem, wenn es um Kollegen gehe. Rieble schreibt, erst wenn das Professorenplagiat an die Öffentlichkeit dringe und die Kritik laut werde, würde die Wissenschaft reagieren. " *'DRadio Wissen:' Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Stoiber-Tochter (Thomas Reintjes) GuttenPlag-Bilanz: "Im bislang prominentesten Internetcommunity-Aufdeckungsblog GuttenPlag sieht die Bilanz zum heutigen Stand so aus: Auf 94 Prozent der Seiten wurden Plagiate gefunden. Jetzt sollen alle Seiten nochmal doppelt überprüft werden, 144 Seiten haben das bereits durchlaufen und sind nach Aussage der Seite damit "qualitätsgesichert". Am Ende dieser doppelten Überprüfung soll ein Abschluss-Bericht stehen, an dem jeder mitwirken kann. Das Verfahren läuft so, dass man im Internet eine bestimmte Fundstelle präsentiert bekommt, um zu bewerten, ob sie richtig kategorisiert wurde." *'Kurier: 'Neue Plagiatsvorwürfe in Bayreuth (Peter Engelbrecht) "Konkret geht es um die wissenschaftliche Studie „Zur Kenntnis tertiärer Verwitterungsreste und Sedimente in der Oberpfalz und ihrer Umgebung“, die (Wolfgang, GuttenPlag) Zech 1984 zusammen mit einem Studenten in der Schriftenreihe „Relief-Boden-Paläoklima“ veröffentlicht hatte." (...) "Er (gemeint ist Prof. Harald Dill, GuttenPlag) wirft Zech vor, die von ihm gefertigten Untersuchungen in dem wissenschaftlichen Aufsatz nicht mit Quellenangabe genannt zu haben. Zech habe „rund ein Drittel der untersuchten Geländeaufschlüsse“, die in der Studie verwertet worden seien, von ihm, Dill, übernommen, habe ihn aber weder im Literaturverzeichnis noch in der Danksagung erwähnt. Beim Zahlenmaterial der Probenprotokolle „hat er die von mir erarbeiteten Daten aufs Komma genau abgeschrieben, ohne den Urheber zu nennen“, wirft Dill dem inzwischen pensionierten Zech vor." (...) „Ein Professor sollte Vorbild sein“, sagt er (d.i. Prof. Harald Dill, GuttenPlag) , und erhofft sich ein Stück späte Gerechtigkeit. Auslöser des Vorstoßes war der Fall Guttenberg, der die Sache nach gut zwei Jahrzehnten bei ihm wieder in Erinnerung gerufen hatte. „Wenn die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft ihr Ethos wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens ernst genommen hätte, dann hätte dieser Hochschullehrer keine Förderung mehr erhalten dürfen“, betonte Dill." *'Nachrichten heute:' ''Guttenberg und die Wahrheit - das Märchen vom ehrlichen Karl (Sonja Wenger) Kommentar zur Nachrichtensituation und Pressereaktionen "«Es ist eine Verschwörung von Neidern», brüllten deshalb die Anhänger, denn der sonst so gerne benutzte Terminus «Gutmensch» für die echten und vermeintlichen Feinde hat in diesem Fall einen ungünstigen Beiklang – abgesehen davon, dass sich der Beschuldigte mit untrüglich fehlendem gesellschaftlichen Gespür stets aufs neue selber lächerlich macht. Nun gut (Ha!), es sind harte Zeiten für Fans. In Windeseile entstanden Dinge wie «GuttenPlag Wiki» und echte Satire: Endlich hat Deutschland wieder etwas, über das es sich echauffieren kann." *'''RTL: ''Plagiate: Acht Betrugsfälle an Berliner Unis'' "Allein an Berlins Hochschulen sind in den vergangenen fünf Jahren acht Fälle von Wissenschaftsbetrug à la Guttenberg bestätigt worden. Insgesamt habe es 42 Verdachtsfälle auf wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten gegeben, 22 mal wurden daraufhin Untersuchungen eingeleitet. Das ging aus der Antwort der Bildungssenatsverwaltung auf eine Kleine Anfrage der Grünen-Abgeordneten Anja Schillhaneck hervor. Drei der acht Fälle, in denen sich der Anfangsverdacht erhärtete, führten zu personalrechtlichen Konsequenzen, in zwei Fällen wurde das Promotionsverfahren gestoppt und zweimal der Doktorgrad entzogen. Ein Verfahren läuft noch." *'Stern:' Abschied als Kreisrat: Guttenberg zieht es ins Ausland (Dirk Beninnghoff) "In einem Schreiben an den Landrat des Kreises Kulmbach, Klaus Peter Söllner, das stern.de vorliegt, bittet Guttenberg um die Entbindung von seinem Mandat als Kreisrat. Das war zwar schon seit längerem erwartet worden, aber die Begründung ist interessant: Durch das Ausscheiden aus dem Bundestag und dem damit verbundenen Berufswechsel sei er unter anderem "aufgrund längerer Auslandsaufenthalte zeitlich sehr stark eingebunden". Folge: Er sei nicht mehr in der Lage, seinen Aufgaben als Kreisrat nachzukommen. *'Süddeutsche:' Plagiate in der Wissenschaft: Scheinheilige Professoren (Volker Rieble) "Jenes Dissertationsplagiat ist nahezu abgearbeitet; aber was geschieht nun? Wie wollen Universitäten die erforderliche Qualitätssicherung für ihre teils verdorbenen Wissenschaftsprodukte bewirken? Hatte man anfangs das Gefühl, die deutsche Wissenschaft wolle es so wie immer halten - Augen zu und durch -, lassen sich nunmehr erste Reformvorschläge vernehmen. So hat sich der Deutsche Hochschulverband als Gewerkschaft der Hochschullehrer über seinen Präsidenten Bernhard Kempen zu Wort gemeldet." *'Süddeutsche:' Uni Würzburg - eine Doktorfabrik? Die Angst vor dem Déjà-vu (Olaf Przybilla) "Ein Uni-Sprecher bestätigt Erstaunliches: Doktorarbeiten in der Geschichte der Medizin sollten "nicht mehr als 50 Seiten" umfassen. Das Material, das im Institut gefunden wurde, war dennoch so irritierend, dass die Kommission der Uni 2006 zusammentrat - und Anzeige gegen den Professor wegen des Verdachts unerlaubter Promotionspraktiken erstattete. "Wir hatten den massiven Verdacht, dass die Doktoranden nicht hinreichend über ihr Thema orientiert waren", sagt ein mit dem Vorgang vertrauter Professor, zumal die Diktion vieler Arbeiten "für Doktoranden sehr unüblich" ausgefallen sei." (...) "Von den neuen Ermittlungen erhoffe man sich nun mehr Klarheit, immerhin könnte es bis zu 250 Doktoren geben, deren eigene wissenschaftliche Leistung sehr übersichtlich ausgefallen ist." *'Süddeutsche Magazin: 'Gut, dass Sie da sind (Jan Heidtmann, Andreas Bernard und Wolfgang Luef) Interview mit Altpolitikern zu verschiedenen Themen. Die Beurteilung der Guttenberg-Affäre, insbes. seiner Beliebtheit und seiner Kompetenz ist u.a. Gegenstand der Diskussion, z.B. Struck: "Frau Merkel und viele andere sagen ja über Guttenberg: Als Minister war er gut, und als Mensch hat er versagt. Ich bewerte nur seine Arbeit, ich kenne den Job als Verteidigungsminister ja, und da muss ich sagen: Inhaltlich war er schlecht. Baustellen noch und noch." Geißler: "Denken Sie sich mal den Grafentitel und das Schloss weg. Und man nimmt nur das, was er gemacht hat als Verteidigungsminister. Und er hätte Dr. Herbert Müller geheißen. Ich glaube, ein Großteil der Deutschen ist noch nicht richtig in dieser Republik angekommen. Die sind in ihrer Seele irgendwo noch Monarchisten. Die Deutschen haben eine sehr, sehr kurze Geschichte der Demokratie …" (Geisler später im Interview:) "Die Leute haben gesagt, dass ich glaubwürdig bin, dass ich das sage, was ich tue, und umgekehrt. Guttenberg hat eigentlich das Gegenteil gemacht." *'Südkurier:' Die Universität Konstanz und Plagiate "Bei der Ermittlung und Aufarbeitung wissenschaftlicher Unredlichkeit spielt die Universität Konstanz eine besondere Rolle.Der Fall Guttenberg: Der frühere Verteidigungsminister Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) hatte zwar in Bayreuth seine durch Plagiatsvorwürfe belastete Doktorarbeit abgegeben. Doch es waren Doktoranden der Universität Konstanz, die einen offenen Brief an Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel aufsetzten, der Guttenberg schließlich zu Fall brachte." *'suite 101 de:' Ist die Dissertation von Stoiber-Tochter Veronica ein Plagiat? (Dr. Claudia von Gerstenberger) "Die Plagiatjäger bei "GuttenPlag-Wiki" und "Plagiapedia-Wiki", die maßgeblich zum Rücktritt des CSU-Verteidigungsministers beigetragen hatten, kündigten danach an, weitere Dissertationen bekannter Persönlichkeiten auf Plagiate und Urheberrechtsverletzungen hin zu überprüfen." *'Tagesspiegel: 'Plagiat Serie des Tagesspiegels: U18-AutorInnen zu Plagiaten (s.a. Tagesspiegel vom 30.3.2011) **''Netz aus Lügen'' (Roberta Huldisch) "Politiker vergessen, dass jeder, der im echten Leben beim Lügen und Betrügen erwischt wird, mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen hat. Dabei müssten gerade sie aufrichtig sein." **''Die Moral ist im Arsch'' (Max Deibert) "Wer heute Hausaufgaben macht, braucht nur ein Blatt Papier, eine Internetflatrate und einen Drucker. Doch unmoralisch sein lohnt sich nicht - jedenfalls nicht für Nicht-Politiker." **''Alles eine Frage des Rechts'' (Ruth Appel) "Achtung, dieser Artikel ist mein geistiges Eigentum. Es ist urheberrechtlich geschützt. Okay, und was bedeutet das jetzt? Wer sich das fragt, kann das Gesetz über Urheberrecht und verwandte Schutzrechte, auch Urheberrechtsgesetz genannt, zur Hand nehmen." **''Dürfen Lehrer schummeln'' (Luca Tschiche) "Was würde an unserer Schule passieren, wenn Schüler betrügen? Ich fragte Gerd Burkhardt, den Konrektor meiner Schule. „Die betreuenden Fachleiter sind dazu aufgerufen, Hausarbeiten mit Hilfe von Suchmaschinen im Internet zu überprüfen“, sagte er." *'Tagesspiegel: ' Stoiber-Tochter unter Plagiatsverdacht (ho) "Nach dem in der Guttenberg-Affäre bekannt gewordenen Vorbild GuttenPlag-Wiki" haben Netz-Aktivisten eine neue Webseite geschaffen, die sich kritisch mit der Doktorarbeit von Veronica Saß beschäftigt. - Im Verlauf der Plagiatsaffäre Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs hatte das GuttenPlag-Wiki eine herausragende Rolle beim Zusammentragen der plagiierten Textstellen gespielt." *'taz:' Neue Plagiatsaffäre: Stoiber-Tochter hat Abschreiberitis (Franziska Seyboldt) - mit direktem Link zum GuttenPlag wiki - ganz "nach dem Vorbild der Dissertationsaufarbeitung des Freiherren zu Guttenberg". *'Tiroler Tageszeitung:' Uni Konstanz prüft Plagiats-Vorwürfe gegen Stoiber-Tochter (APA/dpa) "Vorbild war die Internetseite GuttenPlag Wiki, die ohne Quellenangabe übernommene Textpassagen in der Doktorarbeit des zurückgetretenen deutschen Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg dokumentiert hatte." *'Welt': Gänsehaut-Momente eines außergewöhnlichen Monats (Bilderserie, die mit Guttenberg beginnt) ---- 30. März 201'1' *'Bayrisches Fernsehen: 'Die Plage mit den Plagiaten mit Bericht über GuttenPlag Wiki. Videounterschrift: "Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier: Schon wieder gibt es Plagiatsvorwürfe zu einer Doktorarbeit. Diesmal gehört sie Stoiber-Tochter Veronica. Hatte der Fall Guttenberg eigentlich überhaupt Konsequenzen auf Uni-Seite? Oder darf immer noch jeder herumdoktern wie er will?" *'Berliner Gazette:' Konturen der Transparenz: Micah Sifrys Buch "Wikileaks and the Age of Transparency (Christoph Bieber) Das Guttenplag-Wiki als Vorzeige-Transparenz-Projekt *'Meedia.de:' Spiegel punktet mit Guttis Mogelpackung (Henning Ohlsen): Die ausführliche Thematisierung des Themas Guttenberg hat sich für den Spiegel in Verkaufszahlen gerechnet. *'Stiftung Partner für Schule NRW:' Raus aus der Guttenbergfalle (Online-Initiative klicksafe) "Nicht erst seit Bundesverteidigungsminister dabei erwischt werden, ist das Kopieren von Fremdtexten aus dem Internet in akademische Arbeiten oder in Hausaufgaben und Referate an deutschen Schulen ein großes Problem. Studierenden, Schülerinnen und Schülern fehlt häufig jedes Unrechtsbewusstsein, wissen Lehrerinnen und Lehrer zu berichten. Dem ärgerlichen Thema widmet sich nun ein neuer Teil der gemeinsamen Themenreihe von klicksafe und iRights.info zu Rechtsfragen im Netz. Unter dem Titel "Zitieren im WWW" werden Regeln und Besonderheiten von Text- und Bildzitaten im Internet erklärt." *'RP-Online: '[http://nachrichten.rp-online.de/leitartikel/fdp-in-der-schwebe-1.581471 FDP in der Schwebe] (Gregor Maynitz) "Und hätte Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zehn Tage länger durchgehalten – sein Doktorarbeits-Betrug wäre thematisch von der Atomangst überrollt worden, es wäre zumindest möglich gewesen, demütig im Amt still die Wende zu versuchen." *'Spiegel Online:' Die Dagegen-Öffentlichkeit (Sascha Lobo) "Auf den ersten Blick scheint 2011 am anderen Ende der politischen Überzeugungen ein positives Engagement das Netz geprägt zu haben: Eine halbe Million Mitglieder zweier Facebook-Seiten unterstützte Ex-Minister Guttenberg. Auf den zweiten Blick stellt sich die Situation anders da. Zum einen inszenierte sich Guttenberg als Galionsfigur gegen den herrschenden Politikstil. Zum anderen formulierte die ausschlaggebende, erste große Facebook-Gruppe ihren Namen geschickt mit dem Sound des Dagegen: "Gegen die Jagd auf Dr. Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg"." *'Spiegel online:' Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Stoiber-Tochter (Jonas Leppin und Markus Verbeet) "Die peinliche Plagiatsaffäre von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg geriet in den vergangen Wochen beinahe in Vergessenheit. Plagiat in der Jura-Arbeit des Ex-Ministers? War da was? Besonders befördert hatten die Enthüllungen in der Arbeit des Verteidigungsminister viele anonyme Helfer im Internet, die im GuttenPlag Wiki Beleg um Beleg für abgekupferte Passagen sammelten." *'Tagesspiegel:' Sei nett zu allen Die 17 jährige Leonie Petersen nimmt Guttenbergs Lebenslauf zum Anlass, Erfolgs- und Anpassungsdruck auf Jugendliche zu thematisieren: ""Berufliche Stationen in Frankfurt und New York“, „Freier Journalist bei der Tageszeitung ‚Die Welt‘“, „Geschäftsführender Gesellschafter der Guttenberg GmbH“ - all das war im Lebenslauf von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zu lesen. Leider ist das alles übertrieben, die „beruflichen Stationen“ waren nur Praktika." (...) "Der Druck auf junge Menschen, erfolgreich zu sein, ist so groß, dass viele nicht mehr nur ihren Interessen nachgehen, sondern immer den Gedanken haben: Mach dieses Praktikum noch, nimm an jener Veranstaltung teil – macht sich später gut im Lebenslauf." Ihr Fazit: "Wenn in unserer Gesellschaft nur noch Aussehen, Charisma und Nettigkeiten zählen, muss sich keiner wundern, dass selbst erfolgreiche Politiker skrupellos ihren Lebenslauf verschönern." Lesenswert! *'Zeitong:' Lehrerverband sieht Guttenberg als schlechtes Vorbild (afp) "Der Präsident des Deutschen Lehrerverbandes, Josef Kraus, sieht in der Plagiatsaffäre von Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) auch ein mahnendes Beispiel für Schüler. "Im Fall von 'KT' können wir Lehrer zu unseren Schülern klipp und klar sagen, da seht ihr, was herauskommt, wenn ihr schummelt, dann wird euch die Leistung aberkannt und ihr steht dumm da", sagte Kraus der Online-Ausgabe des "Handelsblatts"." ---- 29. März 201'1' *'Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit:' VroniPlag Wiki funktioniert – Eine erste kleine Plag-Wiki-Bilanz (Blog von Stefan Weber) "Begonnen hat alles mit dem fulminanten Erfolg von GuttenPlag Wiki, das am 17. Februar 2011 gegründet wurde, maßgeblich am raschen Rücktritt von Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg beteiligt war und mit heutigem Datum 2.277 Seiten umfasst – Aktivität ungebrochen." *'business press:' Verleihung des fünten Rednerpreises . Zu den Nominierten gehört auch Guttenberg, trotz der Palgiats-Affäre. "Nominiert sind in der Kategorie "Bester Redner": Christian Lindner, MdB und Generalsekretär der FDP Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg, Bundesminister der Verteidigung a. D. Dr. Wolfgang Schäuble, Bundesminister der Finanzen." *'Compliance Magazin: 'Nachwehen der Plagiats-Affäre von zu Guttenberg ""Betrug und Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums in der Wissenschaft sind keine Bagatelldelikte sind und nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben" Grüne sorgen sich um die Qualitätssicherung bei Promotionen" *'DAS VIERTE:' Die 10 erstaunlichsten Fakten über Plagiate ''(Achtung! Direktlink auf die Seite nicht möglich.) "So richtig in aller Munde sind Plagiate erst, seit Ex-Verteidigungsminister zu Guttenberg öffentlich als Abschreiber deklariert wurde. Seine Doktorarbeit strotzt vor Auszügen aus den Büchern, Artikeln und Essays fremder Forscher, mit deren Federn sich der Politiker schmückte." *'flash.news.net:' ''Wissenschaft nach Guttenberg wie hältst Du's mit dem Plagiat? (Anne Haeming) "Und es galt auch für Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Der ehemalige Verteidigungsminister ist mittlerweile nicht nur seinen Doktortitel los, auch über 100 Strafanzeigen wegen Urheberrechtsverletzungen sind gegen ihn eingegangen. Allerdings scheint die nicht-wissenschaftliche Öffentlichkeit dem plagiierenden Ex-Verteidigungsminister mehrheitlich verziehen zu haben, nach dem Motto: Ach, wir haben doch in der Schule alle schon einmal geschummelt. Jedenfalls legten das Umfragen nahe." Originalabdruck bei Spiegel online - siehe unten im Pressespiegel *'manager magazin:' Wir da oben - Ihr da unten ''(Christian Rickens) "Bis zu seinem Rücktritt war Guttenberg laut Umfragen der beliebteste Politiker Deutschlands, und überraschenderweise scheint die Plagiatsaffäre daran relativ wenig geändert zu haben: Zwar halten laut Forsa rund zwei Drittel der Deutschen Guttenbergs Rücktritt für richtig. Nur ein Drittel sagt, er sei vor allem über eine Medienkampagne gestolpert. Doch ebenfalls knapp zwei Drittel wünschen sich, dass Guttenberg in absehbarer Zeit wieder ein wichtiges Amt in der Bundesrepublik übernehmen soll. Guttenbergs diskreter Charme der Aristokratie, er wirkt noch immer." *'Abendzeitung München:' www.abendzeitung-muenchen.de › Politik"Die Netzgemeinde, die auch die Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zerpflückte, hat unter „VroniPlag“ in der Dissertation der Stoiber-Tochter zum Thema „Regulierung im Mobilfunk” auf 47 Seiten Plagiatsstellen gefunden. Veronica Saß hat im Dezember 2008 an der Uni Konstanz in Jura promoviert. Ihre Arbeit umfasst 383 Seiten." *'RP online:' ''Mit heißer Nadel "Die Stimmen, die die von Ex-Verteidigungsminister zu Guttenberg angestoßene Reform der Bundeswehr als zu eilig und mit heißer Nadel gestrickt kritisieren, mehren sich." *'Spiegel online: 'Wissenschaft nach Guttenberg: Wie hältst Du's mit dem Plagiat? (Anne Haeming) "Dass Guttenberg mit seiner Arbeit durchgekommen ist, noch dazu mit einem 'summa cum laude', ist ein Armutszeugnis für das gesamte Kontrollgremium. Aber in vielen Fällen ist der betreuende Professor eben auch der einzige, der auf dem Themengebiet so spezialisiert ist, dass er die Leistung des Promovierenden inhaltlich einschätzen kann - und auch erkennt, ob irgendwo geklaut wurde." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung:' Universität Bayreuth: Mit Guttenberg geht's nicht - ohne auch nicht (Interview von Cornelius Pollmer mit Nhat An Trinh, Studentin in "Philosophy & Economics", 1. Semester, an der Uni Bayreuth) "An der Uni Bayreuth kann man Rechtswissenschaften studieren, und wie inzwischen bekannt sein dürfte, hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg dies bis zum vorläufigen, wir betonen: vorläufigen Erlangen der Doktorwürde getan." (...) "Trinh sitzt also in der Projektleitung der Bayreuther Dialoge, einem von Studenten organisierten Symposium - selbst dieses kommt, freiwillig oder nicht, an Guttenberg kaum noch vorbei." (..., Zitat Trinh:) "Wir haben eher das Gefühl, dass es den Nerv der Zeit trifft. Wikileaks, Guttenberg - und selbst jetzt, wenn Sie nach Japan schauen: Überall geht es doch um Fragen der Informationspflicht, und darum, wie mit wichtigen Informationen umzugehen ist." *'taz:' An Überheblichkeit überhoben (Philipp Gessler) "Ähnliches schien sich beim Fall des früheren Verteidigungsministers (Dr.) Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zu wiederholen: Fast wochenlang schien der falsche Doktor mit seinen miesen Ausflüchten, seiner adlig-gutsherrschaftlichen Unangreifbarkeit durchzukommen. Hätte es nicht einen Aufschrei der machtfernen, bürgerlich-technischen Elite in Form von Internetmassenprotesten echter Doktoren gegeben - auch diese Empörung hätte die konservative Machtelite wohl wider besseres Wissen und trotz des Verstoßes gegen ihre Grundwerte ausgesessen." *'ZEIT ONLINE:' Emanzipation durch Computer (Johannes Thumfart) " Ob in Betrieben, Universitäten oder in der Politik – die Kommunikationstechnologie hilft heute, Grenzen zwischen Menschen zu überwinden, vor allem solche hierarchischer Natur." Jüngste Beispiele dieser Entwicklung seien Wikileaks, Guttenplag und die arabischen Revolutionen." ---- 28. März 201'1' * 20 Minuten Online: ''Das "Guttenberg-Prinzip"'' (Klaus Zaugg) "Ein «Guttenberg» liegt dann vor, wenn eine Mannschaft zweimal oder gar dreimal hintereinander nach dem akkurat gleichen taktischen Drehbuch ein Spiel gewinnt. Wäre Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg also Sportreporter, dann könnte er einfach den Matchbericht von der letzten Partie von irgend einem Kollegen abschreiben und sich mit diesem Plagiat als Fachmann feiern lassen, ohne je im Stadion gewesen zu sein." * Das Parlament: Nachschlag im Parlament (Alexander Weinlein) "Die Bundestagsfraktion Bündnis 90/Die Grünen hat die Vorwürfe gegen zu Guttenberg, bei seiner Doktorarbeit handle es sich um ein Plagiat, erneut aufgegriffen und dem Parlament einen Antrag zur "wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit" und zur "Qualitätssicherung bei Promotionen" (17/5195) vorlegt." Die Grüne fordern von der Bundesregierung, "öffentlich und unmissverständlich klarstellen, dass Betrug und Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums in der Wissenschaft keine Bagatelldelikte sind." (...) "Abseits der üblichen politischen Sticheleien sind sich die Abgeordneten natürlich durchaus bewusst, dass das angesprochene Problem nicht ohne weiteres zu übergehen ist. Monika Grütters wies die Grünen aber darauf hin, dass sich das Wissenschaftssystem in Deutschland schließlich selbst seine Regeln gebe und die Politik gut beraten sei, sich herauszuhalten: "Nicht ohne Grund postuliert das Grundgesetz unmissverständlich die Freiheit der Wissenschaft in seinem Artikel 5." (...) "Die Grünen hingegen sehen Wissenschaft und Politik in der Pflicht. Die Politik müsse gemeinsam mit der Hochschulrektorenkonferenz, dem Wissenschaftsrat, der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft und den Universitäten die Qualitätssicherung bei Promotionen überprüfen, forderte Krista Sager für ihre Fraktion." (...) FDP: "Wir vertrauen im Kampf gegen Plagiate in wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten auf die Selbstkontrollmechanismen der Hochschulen und sonstigen Wissenschafts- und Forschungseinrichtungen" und "empörte sich zugleich, dass die Grünen den Fall Guttenberg nutzten, die Promovierenden in Deutschland "unter den Generalverdacht zu stellen". SPD: "Der Antrag der Grünen greife jedoch zu kurz. Fehlverhalten gebe es nicht nur bei Promotionen, sondern auch bei Habilitationen, bei Bachelor- und Masterarbeiten." * Deutschlandfunk: Mappschiedsparty (Sabine Adler und Barbara Roth) "Ihr Merkels Versuch, sich noch hinter das Naturtalent Guttenberg zu stellen, als es nicht mehr zu halten war, fiel selten unglücklich aus: "Ich habe eine Berufung bei Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg vorgenommen zum Verteidigungsminister. Ich habe keinen wissenschaftlichen Assistenten oder einen Promovierenden oder einen Inhaber einer Doktorarbeit berufen, sondern mit geht es um die Arbeit als Bundesverteidigungsminister. Die erfüllt er hervorragend. Und das ist das, was für mich zählt." Eine Solidaritätserklärung, die der analytischen Wissenschaftlerin so unähnlich war, dass dahinter Absicht vermutet werden musste. Deutschlands Wissenschaftler jedenfalls hielt es weder in ihren Elfenbeintürmen, noch Studierstuben, sie protestierten mitten im Wahlkampf schriftlich und auf den Straßen." * Deutschlandradio: Die zweite Chance verdient? - Vertrauensbrüche in der Politik (Konrad Adams) "Außerhalb dieses eng umgrenzten Feldes kann man in Deutschland auch als Mitglied einer betont bürgerlichen Partei so ziemlich alles tun oder lassen, sagen oder verschweigen, aufschreiben oder abschreiben, was man gerade will. Das Abschreiben wird erst dann gefährlich, wenn man es bei einem Nazi tut oder bei einem, als Nazi gilt; so dumm war aber auch der Freiherr nicht, und das könnte ihn retten. Hinter seiner öffentlich bekundeten Bereitschaft zu Buße und Reue lugt heute schon der Anspruch hervor, in ein, zwei Jahren als geläuterter Messias vor das Volk zu treten und im zweiten Anlauf das zu schaffen, was im ersten misslang." *'Financial Times Deutschland: 'Schwer verdaulich Karikatur * politik-digital.de:'' Fünf Wahlen – Fünf Thesen'' (Christoph Bieber) "Die Plagiatsaffäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat gezeigt, dass sich einfache Online-Nutzer (man könnte auch sagen: „Bürger“) durch die geschickte Nutzung und Verzahnung unterschiedlicher Werkzeuge und Plattformen der Online-Kommunikation öffentlich Gehör verschaffen können." * Schweiz Magazin: Merkel scheitert am Guttenberg-S21-AKW-Effekt * Stern: Comeback des Politischen - Von wegen Wutbürger (Florian Güßgen) "Das politische Engagement erlebt einen bemerkenswerten Frühling. Erst reizte Stuttgart 21, dann mobilisierte die Affäre Guttenberg, jetzt bewegt die Katastrophe von Fukushima. " (...) "jede Regierung muss nun zumindest damit rechnen, schneller beim Lügen erwischt zu werden als früher - und dann sofort im anhaltenden, wuchtigen "Shitstorm" zu stehen. Der Erfolg vonGuttenPlag Wiki in der Guttenberg-Affäre ist dafür nur ein Indiz. Eine Regierung, die wiederholt die Unwahrheit verkündet, motiviert nun nicht nur Zigtausende Kontrolleure zur Zusammenarbeit im Netz." * TLZ.de:'' Bundespolitische Auswirkungen der Wahl sind enorm'' (Christian Fröhlich) "Die CDU, die lange an zu Guttenberg festhielt während das Ausmaß der Plagiate ersichtlich war, verlor die Landtagswahl in Baden-Württemberg. "Der Umgang mit dem bürgerlichen Protest gegen das Projekt "Stuttgart 21" hat weite Teile der Stammwählerschaft düpiert, gleiches gilt wohl für das Verhalten in der Plagiatsaffäre um Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU)."" ---- Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie nachfolgend entnehmen: 23. März 2011 - 27. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 23. März 2011 und 27. März 2011 finden Sie''' hier.' 16. März 2011 - 22. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 16. März 2011 und 22. März 2011 finden Sie 'hier. 11. März 2011 - 15. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 11. März 2011 und 15. März 2011 finden Sie '''hier. 9. März 2011 - 10. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 9. März 2011 und 10. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 9. März 2011 - 10. März 2011|'hier']]. 7. März 2011 - 8. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 7. März 2011 und 8. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 7. März 2011 - 8. März 2011|'hier']]. 5. März 2011 - 6. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 5. März 2011 und 6. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 5. März 2011 - 6. März 2011|'hier']]. 3. März 2011 - 4. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 3. März 2011 und 4. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 1. März 2011 - 2. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 1. März 2011 und 2. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 27. Februar 2011 - 28. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 27. Februar 2011 und 28. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 24. Februar 2011 - 26. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 24. Februar 2011 und 26. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 21. Februar 2011 - 23. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 21. Februar 2011 und 23. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 26. April 2008 - 20. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 26. April 2008 und 20. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. Press Review (English) The English press review you can find here. Chronologie Die zusammengefasste Chronologie zur Affäre bis zum Rücktritt finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sie hier. Spezial: Pressespiegel zu verwandten Themen Die Presse zu den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos am 5.3.2011 Eine Spezialseite mit Beiträgen im Vorfeld und nach den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos finden Sie hier. Aprilscherze Aprilscherze, die sich mit Guttenberg, seinem Rücktritt und den Plagiaten auseinandersetzen, finden Sie hier. 'Plagiate in der Wissenschaft' Pressemitteilungen zu weiteren Plagiatsfällen und wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten ("Pressespiegel zu wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten") finden Sie hier. Rund um Guttenberg ausgewählte weitere Pressemitteilungen zu Guttenberg finden Sie hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips (Stand: 3. März 2011, 14:00) * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net - Guttenberg "IKARUS" * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Zusammenfassung der Beiträge * sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg ""Dr. strg. c." - Er galt als besonders glaubwürdig, doch für seine Doktorarbeit hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Dutzende Passagen bei anderen Autoren abgeschrieben. Die Kritik daran wies er zunächst als "abstrus" zurück, musste später aber "gravierende Fehler" eingestehen und trat schließlich als Verteidigungsminister zurück." Dossier zur Chronik. * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache Dossier: "Senkrechtstarter, Hoffnungsträger, Popstar: Kaum einem deutschen Politiker sind die Herzen so zugeflogen wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Doch seine glanzvolle Fassade bekam immer mehr Kratzer - und der Franke wurde zum Verteidigungsfall seiner selbst." * scribd.com: Manuskript für ein eBook - Karl-Theodor Guttenberg "Ein kollaboratives Projekt der MedienFabrik" - "Pathologie einer Hinrichtung im Social Web". Mittlerweile gibt es das'' eBook (Kindle Edition)'' dazu. Titel: "#GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg" * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. Kategorie:Wiki